Warm me up
by AshieN3k0
Summary: Shadow Jr. is a run away, he's been searching for somewhere to go. He'll hopefully be safe in someone's arms. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT, IT IS NEVER TO BE UPDATED


**Shadow Jr.'s POV**

I shivered, the bitter winds attack my body. I've ran away from home, desperately trying to find a place known as home. 'Home is near.' I'd always think, but no. I'd been thinking that for 4 days. I'm cold, hungry and thirsty. I need a piss, but I need to find shelter for a night. I crept into what looks like an abandoned tour bus, I hid under the couch smiling that I have found warmth. Quiet chatter could be heard from the main entrance, all of a sudden a slender man climbed up the steps and goes to the kitchen. From what I can hear, he was cleaning up the counters. I crawled out from under the couch and looked at him. pointy hair with leopard shaven sides. Pretty attractive I have to admit.

I looked over to the fridge, food. The problem is...I can't get there without getting caught. I'm basically fucked either way. I waited until they went to bed to get some food for me. My tail wagged freely as I got loads of candy and Mountain Dew before crawling under the couch to sleep...Well, not right now since I got the crazy idea that someone is watching me, I turned to where I was being watched. Funnily enough I was right, it was the slender guy riveting me. "U-ummm..." I stuttered.

"Thinking of taking my blowpop?" He asked with malicious eyes.  
"What? A blowpop, I didn't take any of them, I only took the blue cherry!" I answered, though I was right anyway.  
"Did you touch _my_ watermelon?" He asked again.  
"Nope! Look I'll put everything away, just don't hurt me!" I cried, falling to the floor. I'm shivering, all of the windows are open. Why?! He looked down with worry in his eyes. Don't worry about the half starved kid in your kitchen, just let it freeze! He closed the windows and picked me up. "W-what the?!" I contemplated at him sceptically as he put me in his room. My face flushed. He closed the door seconds later. "I don't want Dahvie noticing you, he could kill me for all I care." He muttered.

It became morning in less than 3 hours, both me and the tall guy (known as Jayy Von Monroe) procrastinated all night talking about one another, I told him everything about my past, family and reason I came in the bus. He told me his life, which in comparison, was worse than I thought. I kept my bashful hidden from him until he crept over to me, my face gotten redder as he kissed my nose. I purred silently. Jayy smirked and scratched my ear, I purr louder and crawl closer toward him. Jayy put one of fingers in one of my empty stretchers, my tail wagged insanely and an audible moan erupted through my mouth. My eyes widened and blushed more, making a small 'Eep' noise as I backed away. Jayy smiled sweetly and stroked my bangs softly. "It's fine if you moan, Dahvie will always ignore it."

"But I don't want to moan, it makes me feel weird." I whimpered quietly.  
"Maybe so, but nothing is weirder than a blue cherry!" He grinned as he started to tickle my sides.  
"H-hey s-s-stahp! I-I m-m-might p-pi-iss my-yse-lf!" I expressed through fits of my laughter.  
"Kiss me then, I'll promise to stop after you kiss me." He whispered huskily in my ear making it twitch slightly.  
"You promise?" I asked to make sure, he nodded in response. I slowly pressed my lips to his, he kissing back obviously. My arms snaked around his neck as we kissed deeper. I heard a door open but I ignored it as did Jayy. He licked my lips gently and waited for an entrance. I accepted this request and moaned as our tongues battled for dominance, Jayy won. A low cough was heard through the doorway to meet a black, forest green and blood red hair, spiked up at the back. "Hey, hey, hey, Vanity." Jayy smirked coolly. I mewled for more, hungry for his touch. "I don't suppose you could leave us for a bit we're kinda busy." Jayy muttered, stroking my empty hole in my ear, I choked on my moan before moaning loudly, I bet the doorway man could hear me moaning through the pillow. "Busy doing what? Fucking?" He muttered carelessly.

"Well, m-maybe not _that_ far y-yet." I whimpered shivering slightly as Jayy stroked the fluffiest part of my tail.  
"Chill, Dahvie, go to the bar downtown or something." Jayy kept stroking my tail making quietly moan.  
"Chill? I saw this kid wandering downtown yesterday! He's a runaway, Jayy, we _can't_ keep him!" Dahvie growled.  
I froze, scared of getting kicked out. "Just let him crash here this weekend, he won't be a bother!"  
"Fine, but if the cops come up here to take him away, he certainly won't be 'crashing here for the weekend'!" Dahvie muttered.  
"Deal!" Jayy smirked playfully.

Days passed, I'm in bed alone since Jayy and Dahvie are at a concert, and I'm told not to move, I crave for his touch. Dahvie and I has created a small friendship with each other, but for me and Jayy, it's usually a cycle. Sleep, fuck, eat, repeat. That was whilst I wasn't in heat, now, I guess I am and I _need_ Jayy. I want him pleasuring me every way possible. I shivered until not even 1 AM. Jayy came back sober (Thank fuck) and crawled next to me. "Jayy?" I asked cutely.

"Hmm?" Jayy answered.  
"I-I'm in heat..." I whispered.  
"You said you have to wait for 2 months more." Jayy looked at me mystified.  
"Well I thought I did, but I was wrong..." I looked down.  
"We're not perfect. Never have been, never will be. If they don't like that the door is right over there..." He muttered before holding me close. Warming me up.  
"...Thank you..." I whispered before getting closer to his touch.  
"Shadow Jr.?" Jayy asked quietly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." Jayy smiled into the crook of my neck.  
"I love you too Jayy," I kissed his forehead and smiled. "thank you for helping me and warming my heart up."  
"You're welcome, Shadow Jr.." We then fell asleep in a loving atmosphere.


End file.
